ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Erebus
Solo *Soloed by RDM/NIN Mervi(Avesta) lvl 75-80 http://zoome.jp/atseva/diary/21 * ' Soloable by: ' DNC/NIN -- Yunii http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=shxvN0KASIw *Soloed by 90dnc/45nin Started fight with 300TP and 5 Finishing Moves. Had EVA gear and just used Violent Flourish to stun all his spells. Only did 1-2 weaponskills as I was saving TP for heals, which I could have used more often, but was playing it safe. User:Fashnek 09FEB 2011 *Fairly stressful solo by 90 PLD/RDM. Always keep Refresh and Phalanx up, and never use TP for anything other than Fast Blade. Save any and all stuns you have, and if you see him casting a spell that you can't stop, use Rampart. If you do this, the fight should be fairly straightforward, though he does still hit like a truck. Even with Barfire up his Fire IV still hit for 600+. Fought him with full Creed +2 gear, senroh skewer, creed baudrier, creed necklace, cerb mantle, guardian/knightly earrings, impatiens, krousis/patronus rings. --Vinushka 22:33, June 8, 2014 (UTC) *Crushed this NM in a minute in a half as a very well geared 99MNK/DNC. I went into the fight with ~200% TP and 3 Finishing Moves. His accuracy was really low with pure DD gear on so I was able to use TP for WSing. Only got 2 Victory Smites off before he was dead. When he did hit, he hit hard (~300) but Perfect Counter was able handle most the times he connected. Violent Flourish stun stuck all 3 times that I used it. 1/1 on Purple Abyssite and Nyx ^^ --Madranta 12:32, April 22, 2012 (UTC) *Easily done as 99SMN/WHM and using trusts Trion, Prishe and Mhili. A few times accidentally popped Feurenke and had to teleport out. Xarcabard usually around one of the square rocks near Castle Zvahl, Beaucedine usually near the ocean. --Geekgirl101 (talk) 01:30, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Testimonials *Killed with 5: PLD/NIN, PLD/NIN, WHM/SCH, RDM/WHM, SMN/SCH. Easy fight, if done right. Avoid putting more than the necessary amount of people on this. It spams various AoE spells that will make it a huge MP sync. One pld stayed on while the other helped cure and was there for backup just in case, because it hit so hard that even with the heals we had, 2 shot was a possibility. RDM cast Water1 to change it to water, and it'll cast nothing but water4, poisonga, and Waterga3. RDM was there for the sole purpose to keep an eye on it using a T4 spell on itself to cure itself. When it does, quickly cast a different elemental spell, and it'll damage itself for about 7% of its own health, instead of curing itself. Other than that, watch out for its Blood Weapon. It gains a tremendous attack speed boost when it does so. *Killed with 4: MNK/NIN, WHM/SCH, RDM/WHM, BRD/DRK. WHM and RDM were dual boxed. Save TP on monk for WS to interupt casting, and abuse Counterstance to make utsu casting easier. Stun any -agas and it should be managable. Stuns and flashes during Blood Weapon help, too. -- MithraDooom, 11.11, March 31, 2010. *Killed Trio: NIN/DNC, RDM/WHM, BLU/RDM. Ninja straight tanks and DD's NM like they normally would, BLU/RDM is essential for this strategy due to the Magic Def Bonus and the ability to switch the NM's element with Tier 1 black magic while he casts to heal himself and stun locks through Bloodweapon and when ninja needs to recast, RDM/WHM sits back hastes ninja, refresh blu, and keeps phalanx II on nin. Ninja was only physically hit twice. Must have spells for the blu to have equipped are: Head Butt, Frypan, Actinic Burst, Saline Coat (increase resistance of damage to its AoE attacks because excessive curing from the rdm will drain them of mp fairly quick), and Magic Fruit. The main page says that the mob changes element depending on a spell previously cast on it. Perhaps it would cast Ice Spikes (dangerous without a dispel available) if Ice was used on it prior? Shock spikes could be similarly troublesome. I have a pop for him now so hopefully I can get an attempt on him this evening, will post findings if so.--Aiyana-Bahamut 02:32, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I've landed stuns on BLM. Definitely not immune, but I don't have enough experience with this NM to call it resistant.--Pearlsea 00:06, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Just duo'd this to ~40% with blu/nin and rdm/whm. Staying on top of shadows is the most important thing, but head butt works well, so when it two hours, use actinic burst and spam head butt to stop him spamming his attacks so fast, for the rest of the fight still spam head butt (decent damage on skeles) but save actinic burst for when he strips your shadows with one of his many AOE TP moves and ni isn't up. If tanking as blu, make sure the support is on top of blindna for black cloud. Definitely don't suggest duo, it's possible, but he likes to cheat sometimes and make things difficult. Casting a T1 spell on him as he's casting a T4 is a very neat little trick though, let's hope they don't gimp that lol --Blazza 13:30, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Spawn Locations Xarcabard (G-6) up ramp (with Feuerenke). (I-7) with gigas. --vm0d (talk) 01:45, June 24, 2013 (UTC)